Golden Eyes
by hollow.harbinger
Summary: "I love you." She finished, tucking her hair behind her ear, letting her golden eyes meet his. In that instant, she rendered him speechless. Levi Rivaille X Petra Ral, Rivetra, whatever you want to call it! Please read and review ! Set during chapter 22. Rated M for bonus *lemon* chapter (up now!). cover art by moni158.
1. Chapter 1

**\ I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN (ATTACK ON TITAN) OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS /**

**A/N: This is my first SNK fanfic, Levi was a huge challenge for me... mostly because I like to imagine him with this secret heart of gold... when in reality, that's probably not entirely the case. Anywayyy, if you aren't past episode 21 of the anime, and don't want anything to be spoiled, this probably isn't the fanfic for you. Haha. I would really appreciate reviews! I never show anyone my writing, so I'd like to get some feedback on how this is from an outsiders point of view. Constructive criticism pleaseee. I'm unsure about the rating, but I've rated it M just in case, especially since I'm planning on doing a bonus lemony chapter later on.**

**I hope you enjoy! :3**

**Golden Eyes**

Her eyes would never be the same.

That was the first thought that entered Levi's mind when he gazed down upon the broken, bloody mess that Petra had become.

The eyes that never judged or accused him, those eyes that managed to see past the heartless man that he put out for the world to see and that lit up the room without ever even trying... had now gone cold.

Levi almost smiled as he remembered the soft grin she'd given his as she placed her hand gently on his, "You can't fool me. You're a good man." Her voice rang in his ears until a cool breeze came through the trees and brought him back into reality.

The reality where he was standing before her, but she was not smiling. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Levi frowned as he looked down at her blood streaked face. He'd seen so many die, carried so many corpses. He thought he'd become accustomed to the sight. He had even prepared himself for his squads' death. Accepted it as an inevitability. Hers in particular. At least he thought he had. But seeing them- seeing her- nothing could have made the pain he felt in his chest any less agonizing. With a sigh, Levi bent don on one knee and grabbed her small, limp hand and held it in his. This pain, though familiar, was also foreign to him. He knew the pain f losing a comrade and that feeling was there... but it was shadowed by something else entirely, something more intense. The loss of someone precious and irreplaceable.

His mind wandered back to the day before, when Petra had entered his office, flush pink cheeks, a letter in her left hand.

_"Good evening, Heichou." She said in a chipper tone._

_"Petra?" He asked, looking at the late hour on the clock. "What is it? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"_

_She had smiled, never repelled by his curt and sometimes sour replies. "I want you to be aware of something," She had almost whispered, ignoring his second question. Clutching her letter tighter she added, "Before tomorrows mission."_

_Levi had uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, elbows on his desk, waiting for her to get on with it. It was late, after all. _

_Suddenly he noticed a change in her demeanor, as if she'd become nervous. _

_"You see... Heichou, I..." She looked down at the floor and sighed, "I will stand by your side. Always. I would gladly sacrifice everything, even my life. For you." Her pink lips curved into a delicate smile, "Because I-"_

_Levi waved his hand dismissively and let out an exasperated sigh, leaning his chin onto his other hand, like he was bored. "Oi, Petra. I already knew that. That was understood when you became a part of this squad. You had me thinking this was something import-"_

_"No!" She cut in loudly, surprising even herself. Again she squeezed her letter and lifted it to her chest while Levi raised one eyebrow in question, shocked by her outburst. "No..." She repeated more quietly. "That's not exactly what I meant... I respect you above anyone else, Levi-Heichou. You see... I..." _

_Levi was staring at her, almost dumbfounded. He already knew those things. In fact, they were expectations he had for all members of the survey corps., especially those in his squad. Perhaps she felt it was the act of saying the words aloud? He supposed there was merit in that..._

_"... I love you." She finished, tucking her hair behind her ear. And then she let her golden eyes meet his. At that instant, she had rendered him speechless._

_Levi suddenly found himself terribly uncomfortable. How was he supposed to respond? What was she expecting of him? Then finally he let out a raspy response, "Why?" It didn't sound like him at all, deep and dirty._

_Petra's face turned red as she blinked and moved her gaze back to the floor. "I see you," She finally answered, "You can't fool me. You're a good man." While she spoke she had reached out and placed her hand gently on his. Her golden eyes shined as she smiled, and Levi found himself indescribably drawn to her._

_Levi looked down at her hand on top of his, she loved him? That was quite a declaration... But Petra's eyes were genuine. She wasn't one to play such a prank, especially on him. He looked up and gazed over her flushed face, realizing with a spark that she was _sure_. His eyes were drawn down to her lips, he found himself wondering exactly what they felt like and what she would do if he just leaned over his desk to close the distance..._

_She slowly removed her hand from his and brought it to his face, tracing the line of his jaw before she spoke, "I don't expect anything from you..." She whispered, "But in the likely event that we all die tomorrow... I had to make sure you knew how I felt about you." She let her eyes lock with his once more before taking a few steps back and turned around toward the door. "I have to go give this to my father before it gets much later," She explained, holding up the letter._

_"Petra." Levi said before she could leave the office. She turned her head just enough so that her bright eyes met yet again with his, urging him to continue. "Return when you've finished."_

_Her eyes widened at his words, they weren't a request, but a command and her face flushed pink but she nodded and then went on her way. *_

Lance Corporal Levi raised the limp hand to his lips, "Goodbye..." He whispered ruefully.

It took all of his strength to let go of her hand. He found himself longing for the warmth of her flesh, her soft lips... another embrace. Like the one they had shared the previous night.

But now it was impossible. Impossible to ever again see her smile. To feel her hands tracing over the bare skin on his back and the muscles on his arms. To feel her hair brush over his bare chest as it had the night before. He would never pull her chin up to look into her bright eyes, see the pink rise on her cheeks, and taste her lips again.

Maybe if he'd never been given the opportunity to do so... never been able to establish the bond and connection of lover, he wouldn't have had to feel this way. Was never knowing better than knowing what he'd have to live without?

That was one thing even Levi wasn't sure of.

But in no way did he regret it. He could never regret any time he'd shared with her.

Irritated with himself and his thoughts, Levi turned away from he and flew up into the trees with the help of his 3DMG.

He was certain that he'd never felt more pathetic in his life.

The worst part of all was that he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do- nothing he could have done, even if he had been there with her. Hell, he could have very well ended up another mangled heap on flesh on the ground next to her.

_"I will stand by your side. Always. I would gladly sacrifice everything, even my life. For you."_

Petra's words... how he wished he would have at least reciprocate them. There was so much he still wanted to say. He had convinced himself that there was still time after they had spent their night together. At one point he had even let his guard down to the point where he thought he'd have the rest of their lives to say everything he wanted to say to her.

But _she_ had taken the initiative to make her feelings known, while he had stayed silent. His chest ached at the idea that Petra may have thought his actions were purely physical and for the sake of release rather than what they really meant.

_"I see you. You can't fool me. You're a good man."_ Her voice echoed in his head.

Levi shook his head, annoyed with himself. All his uncertainty, his doubt, could have easily been erased had he only known the right wrds to say to her the night before...

Squeezing his hands into fists, he was only lying to himself. He'd known. He'd _fucking _known. But he stayed silent in the hopes that his actions could convey what he was unable to form into words. Words he was unable to speak when it had truly mattered. And now she was dead.

He should have told her.

And as if she were still alive and standing beside him in the setting sun, he murmured, "I love you too."

Then he took off wordlessly into the trees.

****A/N: Pleaseeee review! I'd love to hear how I did and if anyone liked it, or didn't! **

**Oh, also, where the * is located in the story is where an extra 'bonus' chapter will pick up. I'll post that soon. I won't lie, It's going to be Lemon.. it's that night that I skipped, where I'm sure you could guess they had some aloooonee time~~ I'm putting it in separately because I didn't want it to be the main focus of the story (and I know it isn't everyone's cup of tea), but I'm trying to practice getting better at those sexy scenes, haha.**

**Anyway, Thanks for Reading! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I added a little bit of a recap in the beginning. Just a warning... this will be LEMON. smut. whatever. yeahhh. I've never wrote much of this before, and I've definitely never published it. Anyway, please review! And enjoy!**

* * *

_**She slowly removed her hand from his and brought it to his face, tracing the line of his jaw before she spoke, "I don't expect anything from you..." She whispered, "But in the likely event that we all die tomorrow... I had to make sure you knew how I felt about you." She let her eyes lock with his once more before taking a few steps back and turned around toward the door. "I have to go give this to my father before it gets much later," She explained, holding up the letter._

_"Petra." Levi said before she could leave the office. She turned her head just enough so that her bright eyes met yet again with his, urging him to continue. "Return when you've finished."_

_Her eyes widened at his words, they weren't a request, but a command and her face flushed pink but she nodded and then went on her way.**_

* * *

**Golden Eyes: Bonus Chapter.**

Levi shifted uncomfortably in his chair and glanced at the clock.

It had been at least 30 minutes since Petra had exited his office with the confirmation that she'd return when she was finished giving a letter to her father. He tapped his fingers on his desk and sighed. In the moment, he'd felt the need for her to return to him, but he wasn't exactly sure what her return was supposed to entail. He wondered for a moment exactly what _she_ thought he meant by his words.

The thought only made him shift once again in his chair, what _did _those words mean...? And why the hell was he so conflicted about all of this? He was a man who always knew what he wanted and never hesitated in any situation. He was confident, many would say arrogant... and perhaps they were right. But right now he didn't feel like himself. In fact, he felt the furthest thing from. Petra had always had a knack with him, she'd always made him question himself. _"I see you. You can't fool me. You're a good man."_

Levi looked back at the clock. 32 minutes.

He was becoming impatient. At least _that_ felt more like himself. Where was she anyway? Had she decided not to come back? Perhaps she was afraid he would shoot her down in her feelings. Or her family was keeping her, or...

The Lance Corporal groaned internally, he felt as pathetic as a teenager in heat. He knew how he felt about Petra, how he'd always felt about her, it was more than her skill that had initially drawn him to her. For a while he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He pondered every possibility before he finally realized it was her innocence. She knew the rotten world they lived in but she accepted it, and instead of becoming cold and cynical like he had, she'd embraced it. Longed to change it without changing herself. He thought her naïve. It took monsters to kill monsters, that was how it had always been. But somehow, despite how hard he tried, she'd gotten under his skin and stolen his heart.

He had been certain up until this evening that he was reading too much into her actions and her soft words. He had been sure these feelings were completely one-sided...

_"... I love you."_

He couldn't say it.

With a grumble, Levi pushed the clock off his desk and into the waste basket.

_36 minutes_, He noted.

At that moment, there was a soft knock on his door and a silky voice, "It's me," Petra said quietly.

A sudden nervousness enveloped the Lance Corporal as he leaned back cooly in his chair and answered in a voice that he felt wasn't entirely his own. "Come in."

* * *

Once Petra shut the door and turned to face Levi, he felt helpless as he murmured, "You love me." He had intended that to be a question, but as he looked into her gentle eyes and the smile tugging at the sides of her lips, it turned into a statement. There was only truth.

Her cheeks turned into the most beautiful shade of pink as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and her smile deepened, "I do."

He stood slowly and walked towards her until she was less than an arms length away. He opened his mouth, the unspoken words lingering on his lips, but only his ragged breath made a sound. Still, her smile didn't falter.

Levi felt an internal war raging in his body. In an effort to convey lost words, he clasped her face in his hands and kissed her with an urgency he'd never felt before. They were so soft, so sweet... they were so much more than he had ever imagined. Suddenly he felt her tongue on his lips, seeking entrance. He complied, running his hands down her arms and encircling her waist in his arms as hers slid up and around his neck. And in the instant he bit her bottom lip, a soft moan escaped her, and Levi threw away all reason and let go.

He pushed her against the door with a huff and broke the kiss, her eyes widened, "H-Heichou-"

He hushed her with another kiss and then brought his lips to her ear, "Just... Levi." He commanded in a low growl, proceeding to bite her earlobe. He smirked as he felt the goosebumps rise on her neck and heard her breath hitch.

"Levi..." She repeated in a impatient whisper, grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing his mouth back to hers. He pushed his tongue back into her mouth and they fought for dominance for a while until Petra ran her hands down his chest and over the bulge that had appeared just below his belt. A throaty groan involuntarily came from his lips and he pushed himself against her as he worked at the buttons of her shirt. After what felt like ages, he pulled the shirt from her shoulders and tossed it aside. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her nearly exposed breasts and began kissing down her chest, while his hands reached around her back and unclasped her bra, revealing her light pink nipples. _Perfection._ Before hungrily taking one into his mouth, he looked up into her longing honey colored eyes. She only parted her lips slightly, waiting.

He felt her let out a deep breath as he swirled his tongue around her hard nipple and kneaded the other, taking the pad of his thumb and running it across the pink mound. Then he switched and took the other in his mouth and she melted in his arms. _Mine._ He thought greedily, pinching her wet nipple, earning a lustful moan from Petra.

Levi felt shaky fingers fumbling with his buttons and he pulled away from Petra's breasts in order to quicken the process. Suddenly Levi saw her unbutton and step out of both her pants and her panties. Her cheeks turned red as his eyes hungrily took in every detail of her naked body. _Fucking buttons_, he growled internally as he gave up on them and tore the clothing from his body, throwing it to the floor and barely having time to kick off his boots before he attacked her again with a newfound lust.

She arched her back and let out a gasp as Levi began sloppily kissing her neck and thrusting two calloused fingers deep into her. "Levi- ah!" She moaned as his thumb rubbed her clit. He kept up a steady pace, eventually adding another finger and curving his fingers to reach her sweet spot until she was meeting him with each thrust, moaning each time. "Levi..." Petra managed to gasp, running her hands up his busy hand, "You should take those off now." She gestured to his pants, tugging gently on his belt loop.

Levi smirked, but obeyed, feeling a smug sense of pride as she looked down at his hard member. As he looked at her longing eyes, he was overwhelmed with the urge to make sure she felt everything he somehow didn't have the courage to say. "Petra..." He growled, pressing his forehead against hers, "Petra... I..."

She lifted her hand and traced along his jaw line, "Shhh," She whispered into a deep kiss. "I love you."

Levi wrapped his hands her waist and lifted her up until he was pressed against her moist entrance.

"_I love you_." She whispered again, urgently, brushing her lips against his. With that, Levi pushed himself inside her with a deep groan.

She blossomed for him like a flower. With each thrust into her and every tug on his hair, each breath and moan, every long, burning gaze in her sweet, golden eyes... Levi knew he loved her. His heart ached to say those words. Those words and so many more. _We have the rest of our lives for that_. The thought came into his mind suddenly, and he couldn't help but smile and kiss her again and again.

"Ohhh... L-Levi..." Petra moaned ever so quietly under her breath, unable to return his kisses.

Levi pulled Petra from the door and continued ravaging her breasts with his tongue as he carried her over to the sofa, smiling as she squirmed when he ran his rough fingers down her back. He laid her gently on her back and pulled himself from her, earning a cute pout. "I just want you to feel good, Petra." He explained, pushing the tip of his member back into her and pulling it back out, slowly pushing more and more in until she was squirming again.

"Teasing?" She groaned, "That's completely unfair." Petra wrapped her legs tightly back around his waist and pulled him all the way back in.

"Impatient?" He growled into her honey-colored hair, unable to resist the ecstasy any longer.

"Ohhh!" She cried, biting the knuckle on her right hand.

"I'll have... none of that." Levi mumbled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head with one hand. His free hand wand wandered over her breasts, brushing over her nipples before sinking below her waist and finding her clit. He quieted her moan with his lips as he pinched her bundle of nerves between two fingers.

After a few more minutes, Levi found himself nearing his limit and he could feel Petra's closing in as well, "Petra I... I'm..." He groaned into her ear.

"T-together." She interrupted, gasping as Levi picked up the pace and began thrusting even faster. "Oh... Oh-Levi!" She cried, reaching her limit.

Levi felt as if he was being sucked in as she moaned his name, with one final thrust, he released his seed deep inside of her, letting out a groan of his own. The walls around his manhood tightened and contracted as she climaxed as well. He collapsed on top of her and he buried his face into her chest, laying lazy kisses over her sleek skin.

After a moment, Levi pushed himself up on his elbows to see his lover smile up at him. He ran his fingers down her cheek, tucking one of the many stray hairs behind her ear as she ran her fingers lightly across his back and shoulders. The Lance Corporal grinned at her sleepy, content expression and nuzzled his face into her neck and flipped her on top of him. A small laugh escaped her lips as she rested her cheek against his firm chest.

"Petra... I..." Levi started.

She only smiled, "I love you, Levi..." She murmured sleepily, kissing his collarbone and tickling him with her hair as it lightly brushed his skin. "I see you..." She finished, drifting off to sleep right there on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head, _we have the rest of our lives..._ Levi thought just before closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**the end.**

* * *

**A/N: There! My god, that took so much effort. Writer's block in a terrible, terrible thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to make a lemon but still have it be... loving? If that makes sense, I guess. I tried not to use too much language, just because I felt like it made it sound more meaningful, since it's supposed to be Levi's way of really telling Petra he loves her without actually saying it.**

**Please let me know what you thought, review! I really appreciate feedback. Especially since this was the first lemon I've ever actually finished and published. I have an idea for a Levi X Mikasa story that I might do soon, we shall see! **

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
